Waligie
Profile Profile Waligie Pocket is a strange man originating from series of low-action Mario fangames named after him. In series Waligie is a kind, albeit a bit egoistic gentleman working at sugar factory, and regularly facing problems ranging from princess being kidnapped to Bob Dole replacing every word in english language with "Bob Dole". He has abilities to go to Hell and Heaven with his brothers. He has two forms, his cutscene form is a picture of a mustached man with mustache and dark blue sweater and his gameplay form is a recoloured Mario sprite in all-black. For Throw Some Lawl Back At' Em, these two forms are combined, with gameplay form being the body and cutscene form's head being assisting element, which manifests the crazy elements and has a major role in Waligie's Side Special as physcho Waligie. In TSLBAE Waligie is the first character Spitting Image Ronald Reagan wants in his recently created Lawl. Waligie, in his domain, immediately hears his name being said and accepts Reagan's offer. Waligie appears very rarely in cutscenes so his relationship with other TSLBAE members and Vince Russo is ambiguous, but he was willing to help Bluster Kong to save Hulk Hogan from Kevin Sullivan and his crew. Trivia * Waligie in the original moveset was just the sprite form, Throw Some Lawl Back At 'Em Demonstration gave him a flying cutscene form head into his idle. * The moveset was remade, due to how unfinished the original moveset was. * Waligie has alts for his two Pocket Bros: Waluide and Wiligie. |-|Remade Moveset Entrance Pixel Into Reality The title screen of Waligie DX is shown, then Waligie's head from the picture moves out of the screen to reveal Waligie. Special Moves Neutral Special: Explosive Material Waligie explodes. If he is jumping during the explosion, Waligie will create a wall of explosions. However, he can't double jump at the explosion. The damage caused by the explosion grows depending on the ratio between Waligie's percentage and the opponent's percentage. For example, if Waligie has 100% damage and the opponent has 50%, the opponent's damage will double. Stronger attacks don't matter if Waligie's percentage is below opponents, and the attack will cause its normal damage again after the strong attack. Side Special: Physcho Waligie Waligie uses his live action head to carry an opponent or object. Waligie can hold the opponent for a maximum of ten seconds, but if he uses the head immediately after that, the time will reduce to five seconds. He is able to move the opponent freely and perform several commands: By default, Waligie Head will just shock the opponent before dropping them. If holding the button down, Waligie Head will just hold the opponent in tact, moving the head will also carry the opponent. Releasing the button will throw the opponent further. If it is released while moving the head, the opponent will fly in the direction Head was moving. Swinging an opponent back and forth five times will confuse him/her. Taking out detachable objects on stages will allow you to move the portion of the stage which place in permanently in a certain area. However, it is more easy to destroy. Up Special: Waluide Rocket Waligie summons Waluide, who will fly upwards and knock any opponent in its path. It can be shot in three upwards directions: two diagonal ones and straight up. The explosion happening as Waluide launches can also harm opponents if any of them are in its range. The explosion can also harm opponents if any of them hit its range. There is a small chance in which the opponent can grab and throw Waluide, cancelling the attack. Down Special: Sharp Feathers Waligie drops a feather that works like a spike trap, which causes damage depending on the speed which the opponent approaches it. It can be moved to another place with special attacks, and the flying feather will cause more damage if it is in contact with an opponent. However, it is immune to projectiles, which will cause the feather to blow up on contact. The feather can be on the stage for five seconds total. Final Smash: Food Stuffs The first opponent Waligie touches is turned into giant food. Then Waligie and other opponents can munch food as it grows smaller. Each bite causes more damage to the opponent. The opponent returns back to normal in five seconds. If the food is eaten before time runs out, the opponent is KO'ed. Each character has their own unique food: Waligie - a pair of underwear Spitting Image Ronald Reagan - an American flag-themed fruit cake Hulk Hogan - a Yappapi ODEMH - a ghost-themed cake Bluster Kong - a pack of spicy banana chips 60's Moomintroll - a six-pack of Moomin-themed lemonade Dr. Nick Laslowicz - a pack of cigars Melies Moon - a pack of moon cheese Walrus Grandpa - a finnish ice cream stand KO Sounds KO Sound #1: *A loud scream* KO Sound #2: *Magical whirling sound* Star KO: "WOOOOOOOOOO" Screen KO: "Woah!" Taunts Up: Waligie spins as a line of text pops up reading "man I'm sexy" Side: Waligie's Head eats a pair of boxers Down: Waligie turns into his appearance on the title screen, then reverts back as his eyes glow. Victory Options + Lose Pose Option 1: Waligie, Waluide, and Wiligie look forwards as their eyes glow. Option 2: *Waligie DX's credits show up* Option 3: Waligie rides in a facny car with his brothers. Lose Pose: Waligie, with a horribly disfigured face, slowly moves away. Standard Attacks Smash Attacks * Side: Turns into a detonator and causes an irregular explosion * Up: A comment reading "Wow that background looks awesoem" appears above Waligie and comes down to deal damage to the opponent. * Down: Tilt Attacks * Side: * Up: * Down: * Neutral: * Dash: Aerial Attacks * Neutral: * Up: * Down: * Forward: * Back: |-|Old Moveset Neutral Special: Explosive Material Waligie... explodes. That's it. It's an useful attack when the opponents have high damage. Side Special: Bust Some Moves Waligie creates a Tornado-like projectile that makes the opponents to dance when they touch it. Unlike in the game, you can't repeatly shoot tornados, but you can keep pressed the Side B to make it go further Up Special: Waluide Rocket Waligie summons Waluide, who shoots himself upwards like a rocket, dropping Waligie in the process. It can be shot in different directions, depending of where the opponent is. The opponent can grab Waluide to cancel the move. Down Special: Sharp Feathers Waligie drops a feather that works like a spike trap, which also hits Waligie. You can only create 3 feathers. Using a Special Move next to the feather, makes it to fly away, causing more damage. Final Smash: Pocket Brothers Assemble Waligie flies upwards saying "Just what I needed" in a very odd voice. Then, he appears along with his brothers Wiligie and Waluide. The three start shooting green arrows, sharp feathers and tornados to the opponent, causing a lot of damage and knockback. Category:Movesets Category:Americans Category:Waligie Universe Category:Good Alignment Category:2013 Movesets Category:Characters With Unconfirmed Rivals Category:Characters With Confirmed Alts